1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, especially to a lamp with heat dissipation mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a solid-state semiconductor device, which has become popular or even necessary in our daily life. With the increase of power of the LEDs, more and more conventional lighting elements have been or will be replaced with the LEDs. However, the higher the power of the LEDs is, the more the heat generated from the LEDs is. Therefore, the high-power LEDs bring a serous problem, which is heat dissipation.
On the other hand, many manufactures of LED lamps always combine a plurality of LED units to constitute an LED lamp for increasing its brightness as a whole. The format of combination of LEDs will affect the brightness. Conventional lamps with multiple LED units usually arrange the LED units on a single plane. If the lamp requires more LED units, the plane being disposed the LED units must be planarly extended. This manner of arranging LED units can not achieve a great space-utilizing efficiency because of its planar combination. Furthermore, the combination of multiple LED units also has to match a structure of the heat dissipation.